Gomu
Gomu(ゴーム Gōmu) is a gray Space Beast Warrior who appeared on Episode 2 of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. His name could also translate as Goumu. He is voiced by Toku Nishio. Appearance Gomu has a small body with a red strip across his torso, almost looking like a mouth. He only has one red eye in his short, rounded head. He has two extended arms with each one ending with three claws. He also has two small legs with only two toes in each one. Biography When the Gozma continue on trying to conquer Earth, by command by Star King Bazeu, Commander Giluke has called forth Gomu from planet Drome to help out with his plan. When a Gomu gets to down to Earth, he starts draining people’s life extracts with his green slime, melting them in the process. When the Changeman investigate around the city, the discover a strange building that Gomu created with the stolen extracts of life. Three of the Changeman enter it and find Gomu and Shiima, who is drinking the extracts of the life forces. Gomu summons the Hidrer Soliders and have them fight off the three. When they fight off the Hidrer Soliders, Gomu starts to control the room that they’re in, making the Changeman retreat. Gomu however calls out the Gozma Fighters and start shooting at the Changeman as the retreat, injuring Change Dragon in the process. Later, the Changeman arrive back in their Mecha vehicles and destroy the Gozma Fighter, as well as Gomu’s building of life extracts. Gomu got out of the building before it got destroyed and the Changneman confront him. Gomu then calls forth the Hidrer Soliders and has them fight off against the Changeman. When they manage to fight them off, Gomu shoots red lightning from his eye to shock them. The Changeman, however, use the shield of their Change Swords to protect themselves and use the Blaster Form to shoot Gomu. After Gomu shoot lighting from his claws at them, the Changeman form the Power Bazooka and blow Gomu up to pieces. However, Commander Giluke sends down Gyodai to revive Gomu. Once down on Earth, Gyodai fires a beam from his eye at the remains, creating an explosion that reshapes into Gomu, reviving him. The Changeman combine their mecha into Change Robo and face off against Gomu. After a small fight, the Changeman use the Blitzkreig Sword to perform Super Thunderbolt and vaporize Gomu for good. Powers/Abilties Life-draining Slime: Gomu can shoot green slime from his eye to drain the life out of his targets, melting them. He then uses the stolen slime to create a building that he can control. Red Lightning: When in his Second Form, Gomu can shoot red lightning from his eye to shock his opponents. Lightning Shot: Gomu can shoot lighting from his claws. Energy Eye Shot: Gomu can shoot energy from his eye to stun his enemy. Eye Launch: Gomu can stick his eye out of his body to hit his enemy. Gallery GomuSecondForm.png 85824797-A2F8-478B-A443-D7EDDAD9BD6B.gif Category:Alien Kaijin Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Changeman Space Beast Warrior